Ada Apa di Hari Ini
by ambudaff
Summary: GAARA BIRTHDAYFIC Euh, gaje nian! NejiGaa. Kenapa Gaara bersikap seperti itu? Neji FC, ampuni daku :P


**Ada Apa Di Hari Ini?**

_Neji dan Gaara kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Alternate Universe, Neji sangat OOC_

_BL, do not like'em, do not read'em_

_Rating M agar aman_

_*lirik-lirik Neji FC: ampuni aku!*_

_Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Gaara_

_Dan juga untuk __**aicchan**__ berserta __**Mendy LovelyLucifer, **__setting diambil—tidak persis—secara semena-mena dari __**Understanding**__-nya :P_

-o0o-

Malam sudah turun sedari tadi, kemungkinan bahkan sudah mendekati pertengahan. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara. Bahkan binatang malam yang biasa berbunyi teratur, kini senyap. Mungkin lelah sedari tadi mengumandangkan simponi.

Tak ada bunyi lain. Tak ada makhluk lain, paling tidak di rumah itu dan sekitarnya. Di rumah-rumah sebelahnya, paling hanya terdengar bunyi halus teratur tanda penghuninya sedang lelap.

Di rumah itu, salah satu penghuninya masih gelisah.

Pasangannya tidak bersamanya, tidak ada di sisinya.

Padahal biasanya juga, pasangannya sering bertugas ke luar kota, dan ia tidak gelisah. Atau sebaliknya, kadang ia yang bertugas ke luar kota, dan pasangannya tidak gelisah ini. OK, mungkin ada perasaan gelisah, tapi tidak segelisah ini.

Rambutnya terlihat mencolok merah di remang ruangan yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur, ketika ia akhirnya turun dari pembaringan, menuju ruang tamu.

Gelisah.

Kenapa ia dari tadi pagi belum mengucapkan—

Dan tak juga berkurang tatkala kemudian pintu pagar terdengar berderit.

Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan panjang masuk, membawa tas kerja plus setumpukan map. Membuka pintu depan dengan kunci sendiri. Dan agak terkejut melihat si rambut merah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Gaara? Masih bangun?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, pemuda yang baru masuk itu menaruh tumpukan map berikut tas kerjanya di meja sudut. Melonggarkan dasi. Berjalan ke pantry, mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

Gaara mengikuti.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Sebelum naik kereta tadi, kami makan dulu. Kau sendiri, sudah makan?"

Gaara mengangguk malas-malasan, tapi sepertinya ia berbohong karena hidangan di meja yang tertutup tudung saji, nampak belum tersentuh.

"Neji~"

Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.

Neji menengok, "Ada apa?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak jadi."

Tapi ia tetap berdiri di ambang pantry, tidak bergerak.

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa?"

Gaara menggeleng. Airmukanya nampak lesu.

Neji mendekatinya, tangannya meraih pinggang Gaara, menariknya mendekat hingga tak ada jarak antara mereka berdua. Giliran wajah mereka berdua yang didekatkan hingga tak berjarak, hembusan napas terasa hangat, dan bibir Neji menangkap bibir Gaara, melumatnya rakus.

Tapi Gaara tak bereaksi.

Neji tak mempedulikannya, ciumannya bertambah panas, bertambah memaksa, menuntut, sampai akhirnya keperluan akan oksigen memaksa ia memisahkan diri sejenak. Tapi tangannya kini yang tak berhenti bergerilya, terus masuk ke dalam piama Gaara. Menyentuh lembut setiap senti yang ia lalui. Kemudian bahkan membuka kancing-kancing, menarik dan menggeser tiap helai kain agar tak menghalanginya.

Masih dalam posisi merapat, Neji melangkah pelan-pelan berdua Gaara, setengah memangku agar mendekati tempat tidur. Membaringkan Gaara, dan memulai lagi aksi yang tadi. Bibirnya melumat bibir Gaara, menelusuri tiap mili ruang dalamnya, menghisap dan menggigit. Tangannya menjelajahi tiap senti tubuh yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, mulai dari leher terus turun. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

Gaara masih saja tak bereaksi.

Napas Neji sudah menderu-deru, tak bisa lagi ditahan. Ucapannya sudah tak jelas. "Gaara—"

Ia tergesa mengupayakan agar tubuh Gaara siap. Walau bagaimanapun tergesanya, ia tak akan sampai hati untuk menyakiti pasangannya. Ia tetap harus menyiapkannya dulu. Perlahan, satu demi satu jarinya ia masukkan, walau rasanya ia sudah benar-benar tak sabar.

Wajahnya sudah semakin merah, keringat mulai keluar, dan ucapannya semakin tak jelas. Napasnya sudah semakin memburu.

"Gaa—ra—bo—bo—leh?"

Gaara tak menjawab, tapi Neji sudah tak punya waktu lagi. Tergesa ia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Gaara—Gaara menjerit tertahan saat Neji memasukinya, tapi sesudah itu ia tak bersuara. Bahkan tak bergerak—merapatkan setiap senti tubuhnya hingga sama sekali tak berjarak. Terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mulai irama yang semakin lama semakin cepat, dengan hentakan-hentakan yang semakin keras, sebelum akhirnya ia menjerit menyerukan nama Gaara—

Tapi Gaara tetap tak bereaksi.

Dan kini Neji baru sadar.

"Gaara?"

Ia bangkit, memisahkan diri dari Gaara, membaringkan diri tepat di samping Gaara, tangannya masih memeluk pinggangnya. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga Gaara, "—ada apa?"

Gaara menggeleng.

Perlahan Gaara melepas tangan Neji yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Perlahan ia berdiri. Perlahan ia mengumpulkan pakaiannya. Perlahan juga ia menuju kamar mandi, menutupnya. Terdengar suara gemericik shower.

Gaara jarang mandi langsung sehabis berhubungan.

Biasanya ia menyusup masuk ke dalam pelukan Neji, dan akhirnya tertidur di sana.

Neji bangun dengan heran. Tapi ditunda pertanyaannya.

Ia mengumpulkan pakaiannya. Mengenakannya. Lalu membuka seprei yang tadi mereka pakai, menggantinya dengan yang baru. Selesai tepat saat Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gaara?"

Gaara masih diam. Ia menyimpan handuk di gantungannya, lalu kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Ini membuat posisinya membelakangi Neji. Gaara menarik selimut, dan menutup dirinya hingga leher.

"Gaara—_please_? Ada apa sih?"

Ia masih saja terdiam.

Neji berjalan mengelilingi tempat tidur hingga ia sekarang menghadap wajah Gaara. Ia merendahkan badannya, berjongkok tepat di hadapan Gaara.

"Gaara, kalau aku berbuat kesalahan, mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku?"

Gaara masih saja terdiam.

Neji menelan ludah. Memang, jaman dulu ia terkenal sebagai playboy, pria yang ia cicipi silih berganti tiap malam. Tapi begitu ia mengenal Gaara, ia tak mengenal lagi pria lain. Hanya Gaara yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Gaara, siapa? Sumpah, sekarang tak ada lagi—"

Gaara masih terdiam. Berbalik, dan menarik selimut lebih rapat.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku lupa tak memakai pengaman tadi, tapi demi Kami-_sama_, aku kan hanya denganmu, tidak dengan pria lain—"

Masih tak ada reaksi.

Neji berlutut di samping pembaringan, masih saja memanggil-manggil Gaara. Dan Gaara masih saja tak mempedulikannya.

Jam digital di atas meja menunjukkan pukul 01.16. Hari sudah berganti menjadi tanggal 20. Bulan Januari.

**FIN**


End file.
